Wheel Inside the Wheel
Wheel Inside the Wheel is the sixth episode of the Second Season of The Originals and the twenty-eighth episode of the series. Summary A FAMILY BUILT ON SECRETS AND LIES — Fed up with her antics, Klaus becomes agitated and demands that Esther release Elijah, whom she has captured. However, Esther reveals a few dark secrets from Klaus’ past in an attempt to make him an offer he can’t refuse. Meanwhile, Oliver ends up in a dangerous situation, prompting Hayley to reconnect with Jackson, who has been living a new life out in the bayou. Elsewhere, Cami, who still believes baby Hope's death was her fault, teams up with Marcel and Gia after she becomes suspicious of her faculty adviser Vincent. Lastly, in a surprising turn of events, Klaus comes face-to-face with a visitor from his past. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (corpse) *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Colin Woodell as Aidenhttps://twitter.com/cadlymack/status/529463520316760064 Guest Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *TBA as Ansel *TBA as Blake *TBA as Ingrid Co-Starring *Isaiah Stratton as Young Mikaelhttps://twitter.com/isaiahstratton/status/509861701895081985/photo/1 *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther *Grayson Berry as Young Ansel *Kristin Erickson as Dahliahttp://instagram.com/p/uoCtykhutA/ *Elle Graham as Freya Trivia *Give me some scoop on my favorite couple on TV; Hayley and Elijah on The Originals! Come on, is there really time for romance in NoLA?! "Elijah should be nervous about a lot of things. Elijah is going to go through some - this year at the beginning of the season", Julie Plec told us. "It's not going to be all puppy dogs and rainbows for him at all". And one thing he'll definitely have to worry about? Hayley "reconnecting" with Jackson, as Nathan Parsons "will make his return about six episodes in". *This episode will feature a flashback involving Mikael, Esther, and Ansel. *Question; I don’t care about Hayley and Elijah on The Originals. I want to know about Mikael and Esther! What’s that crazy couple up to in Season 2? - Ashleigh Ausiello; Funny you should refer to them as a couple, Ashleigh, as their relationship is going to be explored big-time in the coming season. "We know about their marriage, and we know that they made their kids into vampires, but do they like each other?"executive producer Julie Plec muses. "Do they hate each other? We’re having so much fun writing the history of Esther and Mikael right now". Sounds like their future is just as mysterious as their past. *Plec teased that Mikael and Esther's "young love story" will be told during the second half of the season, which will also prove to be the drama's oldest flashbacks to date. *Oliver will cause some issues and problems between Hayley and Jackson. She proves she's still the same person. *Mama and Papa Original. While it’s clear from the preview below for season 2 that the Original siblings know about their parents’ return, the parents themselves don’t know about each other. Plec said that they have written five episodes of the season and they "have yet to become aware of the other. What we’re really looking forward to is the moment where Esther realizes Michael’s back, Michael realizes Esther’s back". She also mentioned that Narducci is currently working on a script where "he tells the story of their young love story as they were having babies and what turned Michael into the kind of monstrous man he is and Esther into the woman that she is today. We’re excited about that one". *Obviously it was pretty thrilling to see Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah get their own spinoff, but unfortunately we didn’t really learn anything new about the Mikaelson family in the first season of The Originals. Will we get to see any of their family history in the second season? - Cara The short answer; Yes. More specifically, executive producer Michael Narducci reveals that we’re going to see "how the Originals wound up leaving Europe and coming to America". Additionally, expect to learn much more about Mikael and Esther. "What’s their story? Where do they come from? In episode 16 last season, Klaus says, "Something made my father the way he was", Narducci said. "We want to tell that story. Why does he go around hunting his children and calling himself the destroyer and hating what he is ?". *Its hinted the person who visits Klaus made it out of the other side.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/526950036488609792 *On more family secrets to come: “Esther made her first move on Elijah, and when she makes her next move and you start to think, ‘What could possibly be the thing that she would use against Niklaus?” we’re going to get into stuff with the family history and the origin of Esther and Mikael as we unpack those secrets. It’s no secret that the next episode after ‘Red Door’ is called ‘Wheel Inside the Wheel.’ We chose that title because in the past, we’ve said there’s these cycles of violence and they just keep repeating but within every cycle of violence, there is an origin story. I like the notion that every single person you meet is dealing with secrets that you cannot possibly know about—and if you did, you might have more sympathy for them.” *FAMILY TIME | Next week’s episode, “The Wheel Inside the Wheel,” will continue to uncover more buried Mikaelson skeletons. “We’re going to get into a lot of other stuff with the family history and who these people are and why this family is so important and a little bit of the origin of Esther and Mikael,” Narducci previews. “The secrets buried within the secrets of this family are going to start to come out, and they are fraught with the same kind of complex conflict as what we have shown so far.” The official description also reveals that someone from the Original hybrid’s past returns. “It’s a storyline that is pretty central to not only Klaus, but Esther’s plan and what’s going to happen to the family,” Narducci teases. *According to Michael Narducci, we will learn about Esther's affair in this episode and other secrets about Mikael and Esther will be addressed.https://twitter.com/TomKlausWarlow/status/529557682194513921 *Question: Originals prattle, please! —Jonathan Ausiello: If you’ve been missing Nathan Parsons’ Jackson, you’ll definitely want to tune in next Monday (psst: he returns in that episode!). “He’s been through a really rough time,” executive producer Michael Narducci reminds us. “He was kind of making a play to be alpha to his werewolves and then he was totally usurped by Francesca. Now that Francesca’s gone, the witches have filled that vacuum. So he’s a leader without a people. That’s where we find him. He’s got an interesting journey to get back on track.” *"There are things about the family we don't know and questions we don't even realize at this point that we don't know about," executive producer Michael Narducci tells TVGiide.com. "We'll explore Esther's decision to marry Mikael (Sebastian Roche) and have a family, we'll explore what led her into the arms of another man that resulted in the birth of Klaus (Joseph Morgan), and we'll explore why Esther is perhaps a little more sympathetic than we may have thus far realized. It's going to open a whole can of worms."http://www.tvguide.com/News/Originals-Michael-Narducci-Interview-1088955.aspx *According to Michael Narducci the flashbacks take place in the year 972. *According to Michael Narducci we will find out the exact reason Klaus killed Esther. *"With Elijah Gillies, she wanted to break him down and reveal how much he's suffering and how much he's had to hide from himself as a vampire in order to say, 'I can release you from that pain,'" Narducci said. "With Klaus Morgan, she's going to do something just as bad and ultimately she's going to reveal to him why he suffers, why he's so paranoid, why he's so angry and she's going to suggest the one way that would 'fix him.' It is an offer that would be almost impossible for him to just walk away from." *"He has to consider it," Narducci teased. "In the same way that Elijah is incredibly shaken by all that is revealed to him, Klaus is going to be shaken to his core by what Esther does to him in this episode. And Klaus will have a reaction and will confront his mother and there's a lot of very satisfying mythos in that confrontation. Moving forward there is going to be a lot of questions posed in the episode and we'll slowly start to see what the results of that will be over the course of the season." *While Narducci wouldn't reveal exactly what Esther has planned for Klaus—and believe us, we tried to squeeze it out of him!—he could barely contain his excitement over how the fans are going to react to it. *"It's smart and it's the kind of offer Klaus is going to have a hard time walking away from," Narducci said. "At the same time, there are flashbacks in episode 6 that go pretty far back in terms of the Original family timeline and start to show us exactly who Esther is and maybe help us understand why her desire to help her children is a little bit more reasonable than we might have expected and it gives us a sense of who she is and what she has had to deal with over the course of her life and makes us feel more sympathy for her. It also suggests some things that are coming on the horizon that are pretty creepy and will an interesting effect on the Mikaelson family." *"Hayley knows that she isn't trusted by her people anymore because she's a vampire, so she's going to need Jackson to help her reconnect with her people to save them from their forced slavery to the witches," Narducci said. "But Jackson is going to be reluctant to come back to this world because he got his ass kicked at the end of last season and he's not completely sure he can trust these werewolves anymore. He's also depressed because the girl he was supposed to marry is now a hybrid. He doesn't think he's the hero she thinks she is."He continued, "Hayley sees this and decides she can't wait for him to step up, and she has to be a leader to her people. She has a strong journey of empowerment going forward." *Esther will set up Klaus against Elijah.https://twitter.com/CWBaltimore/status/531919088663429121/photo/1 *Elijah will receive a gift, marcel and gia go on a mission, Hayley takes a stand, aiden makes a choice and esther makes Klaus an offer according to Michael narducci. Continuity * Deaths: Oliver, dozens of unnamed werewolves * This episode marks the return of Jackson. He was last seen in The Battle of New Orleans. * This episode marks the first appearance of Ansel, Freya Mikaelson, and Dahlia. * This episode marks the first appearance of Young Esther in flashbacks. Behind the Scenes *The Kol centric webisodes of The Originals: Awakening will be available with this episode until December 8th. They're connected to the main story line of the episodes. Cultural References "Wheel in a wheel" is referenced in the Negro Spiritual "Ezekiel Saw The Wheel" This song is based on a passage from Old Testament in which Ezekiel, a prophet living in exile in Babylon during the 500s BC, was sent a vision from God. According to the text, as God spoke to him, in addition to seeing four winged "creatures" in the middle of a thundercloud, Ezekiel also saw "four wheels touching the ground, one beside each of them. All four wheels were alike; each one shone like a precious stone, and each had another wheel intersecting it at right angles, so that the wheels could move in any of the four directions. The rims of the wheels were covered with eyes. Whenever the creatures moved, the wheels moved with them...the wheels did exactly what the creatures did, because the creatures controlled them. So every time the creatures moved or stopped or rose in the air, the wheels did exactly the same" (Ezekiel 1: 15-21). Quotes Extended Promo :Klaus: "Where is Elijah?" :Hayley to Oliver: " Please tell me that you know where Elijah is." :Unknown: "They know where." :Hayley: "Then we do this the hard way." :Elijah: "It seems ones faith can change after all." :Elijah to Klaus: "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried." Webclip 1 :Finn as Vincent: "Fancy seeing you here." :Cami: "Not that fancy seeing that I work here. I thought I mentioned that?" :Finn: "Cami, half my patients work in bars. Can't avoid them all. You okay? Let me guess, more drama with Klaus, is that right?" :Cami: "Yeah, actually. He has family in town. They don't really get along and he's kinda flipping out. Got sucked into the crazy." :Finn: "Seems unfair that he would rely so heavily on you for support. Doesn't he have anyone else?" :Cami: "His sister left town, his brother has been occupied, the rest of his family I wouldn't say has a healthy dynamic. So, I guess I just feel a professional obligation to help him." :Finn: "Cami, this is a person whom you have described as being dangerous." :Cami: "Not to me." Webclip 2 :Esther as Lenore to Elijah : "Still sleeping. Lost in visions of horror and dreams of love. Hmm, still so strong, so full of life. Too willful to take my offer. I remember you as a little boy. Innocent. Kind. If that boy had know the creature he would one day grow up to be, he'd have leapt into my arms and begged me to save him. I'd do anything for that little boy. As I would you." Inside Clip :Klaus: "You expect me to sit through a sermon of your lies?" :Esther as Lenore: "I have lied in the past. To my shame. But I'm going to tell you the truth." :Esther as Lenore to Klaus: "A thousand years ago in a fit of rage you grabbed your bare hands around my neck and squeezed until I died. Do you even remember why?" :Esther as Lenore: "I have come to offer you a means to escape that cycle." :Klaus: "And that's about all the hypocrisy I can take." :Esther as Lenore: "Such hatred." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Wheel Inside The Wheel Trailer|extended promo The Originals 2x06 Webclip - Wheel Inside the Wheel HD The Originals - Wheel Inside The Wheel Clip 2 The Originals - Inside Wheel Inside The Wheel Pictures OR206a 0834b FULL.jpg OR206a 0858b FULL.jpg OG206b 0152b FULL.jpg OG206b 1102b FULL.jpg OR206a 0223b FULL.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes